Harold
Background Harold is from a small shortgrass Kingdom where he worked as a farrier for the royal stable. He was the head farrier there for 35 years, but always had dreams of becoming a full fledged master smith. Harold has a wife who he's been with almost as long as he's been at the royal stables and a daughter of 13 who has taken a liking to horse husbandry. One day while watching his daughter ride one of his horses, Harold fell asleep beneath an apple tree and when he woke, he was in the Cave World. ''' '''History Harold was one of the first Humans thrown from Mama Tater while it was still under the protection of the [Shrine Maiden' in Rakust Dosîm. The Shrine Maiden explained to Harold that he likely died in his previous life and was brought to this place to help. Harold spend the first several weeks of his time here in denial trying to find a way out, but ultimately decided that was fruitless. He decided it would be a good time to complete his dreams of becoming a master smith as the Cave World has a lack of those who were capable. Harold quickly discovered being a bladesmith and an armorsmith were much harder than a farrier. Over time, he decided he wasn't looking to create great works of art, but instead settled in working to repair the armor of the people of Cave World and work with his horses. Eventually, the subject of leadership in the settlement of Petrichor, where Harold lived. The people decided since he was involved with many of the projects and helped new spudlings thrown from Mama Tater, he would be best suited for the job. Harold was declared Schnitzel of Petrichor, although he didn't much like being a leader, but he did it the best he could. He established public farms, public housing, a ranch, a stable, military, peace treaties, and friendships with leaders of other settlements of Cave World. Despite his best efforts, the people of Petrichor felt he was getting too close with the leaders of the other settlements and wasn't a good wartime leader. They enacted a coup d'état led by the Guard Captain of Petrichor, Duredict Silvershield. Harold was exiled from Petrichor and went into hiding with his horses in the caves. After several months in the caves, Harold came to Liba Riveni and asked Forest Warden, Warden Valóna, if he could stay, which they accepted. He was there for a couple days before Duredict Silvershield was killed and Harold attempted to retake Petrichor in the name of the Schnitzelhood, but it was met with resistance from the people, so he left again for Liba Riveni where he lived out his life in Cave World tending to the horses and stables. Death Harold managed to escape on a void ship with many other folks! Skills and Belongings Harold was a skilled smith, but no master. He was much better at breeding horses and several of the horses ridden in Cave World during his time there were bred by him. He was a melee combatant and a skilled' fighter.' He plied his trade as a blacksmith and often did repairs for free. Category:BW World 3 Category:Characters Category:BW World 3 Characters